Her Destiny
by Bourguit
Summary: Story Request: After a bad day, Asuka takes her anger out on Lili's limo. Without any money, Jin helps with the costs. She repays Jin by being his maid, but as time goes on their relationship becomes closer than that of boss and employee. UPDATES: The relationship between Jin and Asuka develops, so does their bond. (Picture from lilykane from myspace.)
1. Chapter 1

Asuka kicks the lobby school doors open and walks down the stairs, stomping on each step angrily.

"A D+ on my report? After a month of preparation and sacrificing _my_ free time and sanity, I get a D+?"

She needs to take her anger out on something, anything, now. And as she approaches the end of the steps, she looks around and sees the perfect target, Lili's white limo parked to the left.

"Ah!" She runs towards it, pushing students out of the way. With all the force she can muster, she kicks in the back headlights. Then she hits the back window with her book bag, smashing it into several small pieces.

The old driver hops out. She gives him one angry look and watches him and steps back. She continues to kick dents into the passenger door again and again, not caring as student and teachers watch with fear and awe.

"No!"

Asuka turns around and sees Lili sprinting at her. She dodges Lili's jump kicks that follow. School security finally steps in and pulls two girls away from each other as they claw at each other.

"You're paying for the damages Asuka!"

"Are you kidding me? You know can afford to fix it by yourself Lili!"

The old limo driver carefully, briefly, walks between them and says to Asuka, "Unfortunately, Miss Rochefort crashed the limo last Christmas and her father forced her to use her savings to pay fix for the repairs."

Asuka says, "Well…I can't afford to pay for the damages!"

"_Then why in the hell did you do smash my limo_!" Security is having a hard time restraining Lili for a moment. "Get a job then, I don't care where…just take care of it!"

It wasn't until the police drove to the scene that the realization of how much trouble Asuka was in kicked in. Her father was already notified and was sure to follow. She watched in quiet anger on the steps as Lili sobbed to four officers, playing to their fatherly, protective sides with tears on her face and blowing into a tissue. Asuka could only snarl when Lili looked at her.

Asuka stood up from the steps when only one of the officers came to her for her statement. "Ok, listen…"

"Sit back down!"

"But…"

"And don't talk unless requested to!"

Asuka is almost lost for words. She briefly looks at Lili and wants to scratch off her smug face off with her bare hands. "But…"

"_I said sit down_," the officer yelled again, but with his finger pointing down to the ground.

Asuka sits down slowly, her eyes slowly watering. She answers the questions the officer asks harshly: What's her name, her age, does she go to the school, and did she damage the limo.

"We'll be in contact."

And with that the officer walks away, not asking what mental state she was in, if she needs to go to the hospital, or anything about her well being. And just when she felt alone and defeated, she sees a black Lincoln Towncar roll up and park in front of the school. Jin gets out, locks the door, and looks around.

She immediately stands up and yells, "Jin!" Her heart races, she doesn't know to be terrified or happy. As he walks to her, she looks him over. He looks like he just came out from a meeting as he's wearing a three piece suit and polished leather shoes. Although, as he gets closer, he doesn't look angry, just concerned about her.

As he stands in front of her, she puts her head down in shame. He gently lifts her head up by her chin with his right hand. He smiles as she tears.

Jin asks, "Are you ok?"

She nods.

"What happened?"

"I studied real hard and I got a D+….and I got angry…so I hit Lili's limo…Lili is telling me that I have to pay for it and I can't afford it…and the police officer yelled at me…" Asuka starts to cry, she felt embarrassed.

He hugs her and kisses her forehead. "I'll take care of everything ok, you'll just pay me back. I'm sure you'll like working for me than a store. Ok?"

She nods.

"All I need to know is…which police officer yelled at you?"

Without hesitation, she looks at and points to the police officer already nervously watching her and Jin talking.


	2. Chapter 2

Jin gave his staff a three-week paid vacation to give Asuka something to do and it's been a week and half since she moved into Jin's guest room, temporarily. And yet there is still isn't much for her to do but dust, cook, and do the dishes; the sum of her house skills.

With Jin spending most of his time working out in his personal dojo and with Lili's bill already paid for, Asuka has no real incentive to work faster than at her leisure. She's already use to having the freedom of roaming the entire house in a simple shirt, jean shorts, knee high socks and sneakers; no need for a formal maid uniform.

Although Asuka is smart enough to not misbehave, but in Jin's house it's easy to be good; it's like a museum, beautiful and boring. He owns a large flat screen television but no consoles and no hand held videogames. He only subscribes to news stations and reads Time magazine. It's all very bad for her gaming social life, but it's great for her homework.

The only personal items she has to be careful of is a framed picture of his mother and a framed picture of them at the last Chinese new year celebration at her family's house; a nice surprise to find out he actually kept it and displays it.

Before she gets lost in the sentiment, which happens every times she dusts the frame, she tells herself, "Ok Auska, let's get to kitchen." She puts the duster in the closet, walks to the kitchen, and turns on the radio. _Shounen Heart_ by Home Made Kazoku starts playing. She puts the volume up and sings along, just as loudly. Starting to dance to the music, she grabs two spoons and taps them against a turned over pot in the sink.

As she feels energized by the song, she spins around and sees Jin leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, and a big grin on his face.

"Ah!" She loses her grip on the spoons from the shock and they fly out in opposite directions. One hits the kitchen door and other hits the clock on the kitchen wall before they both fall to the floor, making a loud clang sound. She turns off the radio. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your training…"

He interrupts, "I love to watch you dance."

She smiles, thinking that she should have already had said a zinger back but him walking around topless is still a sight she's still getting use to. She quickly takes a paper napkin, picks up the spoons off the floor, and wipes off the smudge marks they made.

"It's fine Asuka."

"I'll earn my keep." She throws the paper napkin in the garage, puts the spoons in the sink, and she starts to do the dishes. "Just don't sue me for damages." She quickly looks back and smiles at Jin as he walks to the fridge.

She watches him pull out a half gallon of orange juice and starts drinking it straight from the container as he kicks the fridge closed.

"By the way…I'm still really, really…_really_ glad you told me about how drink juice."

Jin empties the container, burps, and throws it into the garbage. "You're welcome."

She rolls her eyes and then puts all of her attention back to cleaning the dishes, which is why the dish slips out her hands and into the sink when he catches off guard when he hugs from behind.

"Are you ok," he asks.

"You're…horrible." She doesn't know what else to say as she nervously laughs.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

She turns her head slightly towards him with an encouraging smile. "What do I have to fear? You're taking caring of me." She elbows him lightly to the stomach.

After he recovers from the blow, he whispers into her ear, "I'll always take care of you." He softly kisses her right cheek before walking away.

She grins. She looks back and watches him go back into his dojo. She looks back to the sink and turns on the radio on. Gwen Stefani's _Hollaback Girl _is playing. Getting excited, she jumps for joy because she hasn't heard that song for weeks. She puts the volume up, sings along just as loud, and throws caution to the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jin, I know this is our third batch…but this one is going to make it," Asuka says, hoping to impart some cooking confidence into Jin.

"I just wasn't meant to make noodles in beef sauce."

"No, but we can. _We_ can Jin," she says as she dramatically clasps her hands. Unable to keep her composure she covers her mouth as she laughs loudly.

He looks at her briefly with a smirk before looking back at the slightly burned sauce pan. "How long are you expecting to give me cooking lessons?"

After she laughs, she adds some pepper to the noodles as Jin stirs it in with a wooden cooking spoon. "As long as it takes."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm bored." They share a laugh as she lowers the heat. "Well to tell the truth, you were the first friend I ever had, so I'm returning the kindness."

"Asuka, if anything…I should have there for you more. And besides, you had friends around all the time."

"What you saw were kids that went to my birthday parties – my birthday is coming up by the way – because my father begged their mothers to come. They all hated to be there, expect for you. Why did you think I talked you for most of those nights?"

"Is that why…" She watches as Jin smile to a private joke in his mind, it annoys her.

"What?"

He laughs; now it really annoys her.

"What?" She lightly punches him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"That means tell me!"

"I was remembering you calling me once…in the middle of the night…you're father blamed you for spilt milk that was the cat's fault earlier in the day."

Asuka grins, feeling her cheeks getting flushed. "I don't believe it, you remember that."

"Yes. Then I said…something that made you laugh."

"Spill some milk on the floor the next morning, leave the cat in front of it, and sneak back to my room before my father gets back up."

"Which you did of course..."

"Of course," she quickly answers; fair was fair, even for house pets.

They share another laugh.

"You see, you've been a better friend to me than you thought."

After a quick chuckle, he says, "Oh yes, I was a real great friend."

"You're _still_ my friend, believe or not." She adds a pinch of salt to the pan, Jin stirs it in. "I'd do anything for you."

He asks simply, "Anything?"

She says, "Yes." She grins and then laughs when he presents her with the wooden spoon with a small sample of broth from the pan. "Ok, almost anything."

"Hey, what happen to _we_ can do it Jin?"

"Fine." She gently blows on the spoon and takes a sip; she's relieved to find out its good. She turns the stove off.

"Well? Is it good or on to batch four?"

She signals for a high five. "I'll grab the food, you prepare the table."

After an enthusiast high five, Jin leaves the kitchen after he grabs a few napkins and two spoons. As Asuka starts to pour noodles into a small bowl with a ladle, Jin surprises her with a hug from behind. She jumps from the surprise and then laughs.

He quickly says defensively, "Don't elbow me…don't elbow me."

After reconsidering her attack, she asks, "Why?"

"I just want to say thank you for your patience." He kisses her on the right cheek, lets her go, grabs some placement mats, and then leaves the kitchen.

She pours noodles into the second bowl, but the butterflies' return in her stomach makes her pour slowly; she has to make sure she doesn't make a mess. When she finishes, she places cloth napkins under the first bowl and slowly walks towards the living room, but then stops in place to what she sees. To her pleasant surprise, Jin is lighting two white candles on silver holders he placed on the table.

He looks back at her and asks, "Too much?"

She smiles. "It's perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

After five hours of shopping, Asuka opens Jin's house front doors and walks in with small jewelry bags. Jin follows with several clothing bags, kicking the doors closed behind him.

"Are you ok," she asks when Jin drops the bags on the floor and looks at her with narrowed eyes. "What? It's my birthday," Asuka says defensively.

"And my feet had to suffer…why?"

"Let me model some of the answers for you." She walks Jin into the living room and pushes him onto the couch. When he straightens himself out, she asks, "Are you ok?"

"Go ahead."

She models each article of clothing and jewelry she's wearing as she says, "Your feet suffered because we had to get this black silk Gucci halter top dress…um…then we got these Dolce Gabbana black leather pumps. Then we got these14K White Gold .50ct Diamond Love Knot Designer Earrings and then I said we had to find its match. So after five stores, we found this Tahitian Pearl & Diamond Natasha Ring…"

"Ok, but why did _we_ do all this?" He cracks a grin, stretching his arms across the couch.

She walks to him and jumps unto his lap; smiling as she he groans with discomfort and his out-stretched arms are quickly employed to hold her in place. "Are you going to miss me when I leave tomorrow?"

"I miss you already."

They share a smile and a tender, slow kiss as she holds his face; there is no hurry and she likes it that way. It is going to be their last day together alone in a long time, maybe ever. She immediately hugs him as the thought scares her.

As they became comfortable in each other's arms, he asks in a soft whisper, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she answers in a matching whisper. They both knew she is lying as her body shook a little, but she gives him an encouraging laugh. "Jin…"

"Yes?"

"I…thank you…just…thank you." Even as she feels his arms hold her warmly against her back, she hates herself. Those weren't the words that she really wants to say to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Asuka parks in front Jin's house and Jin immediately runs out with umbrella and a long jacket on; confirming that her father already contacted him on his phone.

As soon as she steps out into the rain, Jin is there yelling at her as he opens and hands her the umbrella. He pops the jacket's collar to cover his neck; she smiles as she watches the rain soaks his hair.

"Come inside."

"No, I have something to say."

"What? You got your father screaming mad…you could have gotten into an accident…and look at the new clothes I bought you…"

She starts to ignore his complaints. She only bought her Disney blue jeans, pink shirt, and black jacket with the Minnie Mouse designs because it was on sale; she is sure he could care less if it gets wet. "Shut up and let me talk!"

"Why?"

"_I'm trying to be romantic_!" Asuka takes deep breathes as her heart pounds and her eyes water. All of her emotions are coming out, but it's hard for her to stay away from anger.

"It's ok…it's ok. Just come inside…you already stole your father's car to come here, so…" Jin makes a gesture, by leaning towards to the house briefly.

The idea of putting a cap over her emotions, just as she is getting into the motion of talking, is too much to ask. "I should have kissed you."

"What…when?"

"Every time I punched you…"

"And when you kicked me?"

"Yes?" She forgot about their feud over the last piece of French toast.

"And when you pushed me…"

"I love you." It had to be said. She was losing her nerve, plus listing her offenses during her three week stay would only get them get from staying out in the rain for too long.

As they looked at each other's eyes, he frees one of his damp hands and gently holds her face. She closes eyes. A moment later she feels wet, warm lips press against hers. A moment later she feels his arms around her body; the wind seems to calm down, the cold rain dissipates, and the world disappears – it's just them and the sound of their heart beats.

As the butterflies fly in her stomach, she smiles, because it is fine. She is use to it by now. She saw it as a good sign. He is hers. He is meant to hers. He is her destiny.

Fin.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you looking at?"

Jin looks out the window and sees that Asuka is slapping the gardener into obedience, even as he bows for forgiveness. Ever since the summer sun reduced Asuka's attire to sunglasses, a slim two piece bikini, and flip flops, she has been getting nothing but longing stares. Jin is tired at yelling at the staff and paying for hospital bills from Asuka's abuse.

But he can't be mad her, she's bored to tears because the staff does all the cooking and cleaning. He recalls the only things Asuka has accomplished during the past year: signed them up for high-speed wireless Internet access, bigger flat-screen televisions, plush bedding, and high-end linens and bath products in the bathroom. It wasn't exactly hard work.

Jin walks to kitchen for what he initially wanted after two hours of training, a cold bottle of water in the fridge. After he takes the bottle and opens it, he hears Asuka storming inside after she kicks the door open.

"Jin!"

He drinks quickly; he knows he won't have the time when she gets going when she finds him.

"Jin!"

He hears her stomps into his training room; he's imagining her leaving dirt from her flip flops. He finishes his bottle as she makes her way to the kitchen and stops as she looks at him with fury in her eyes. She crosses her arms with disregard as passing maids bow to them with respect as they pass by. Jin is amused, she has already have gotten use to the honor of being his fiancé and the diamond ring on her hand after only a week.

"Do you know what just happened to me?"

He can see she's offended, but he feels he's once again about to get bullied into doing something he doesn't want to do. "Oh…I just noticed your growing hair longer."

"Oh course of I am! But that's not important right now! The gardener stared at me again and you've done nothing about it!"

Jin throws the bottle in the recycling bin and answers, "You've already beaten him into the ground…"

"I don't want to hear it!"

He watches as she goes into the living room and picks up the wireless home phone near the framed picture he took of her on the couch when she moved in.

As Asuka calls a friend and complains about her day, Jin begins to miss the days of watching her try to cook in a t-shirt and running pants. He would tug at her sleeve and she would push him away playfully.

He walks to the living room, sits on the couch across Asuka, pulls her to his lap, and takes her phone away, and turns it off.

Asuka asks with a calm annoyance, "What are you doing?"

"I'm so incredible lucky to have you."

"Go on," she replies with interest.

"I've been so focused on training…"

"And," she asks smiling, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He sees that she's starting to enjoy herself, so he tosses the phone unto the carpeted floor and plants a hard kiss on her lips. He pulls away and watches as she slowly opens her eyes.

She says calmly, "That's it?" She smiles as her eyes gestures to their bedroom.

He stands up, carrying her over his left shoulder, and walks towards their bedroom. She giggles as she slaps his backside playfully. He just smiles, their lives weren't perfect but it is their paradise.


	7. Chapter 7

Asuka storms into Jin's training room, stopping Jin from pounding against a brick wall with his bare hands. She stops herself from ogling his sweat covered back.

She yells as she crimples the Tekken Tag Tournament flyer in her right hand, "You stupid, self-centered, hypocritical…" She watches as Jin turns around and sighs at the flyer she imagines he thought was cleverly hidden away under the kitchen cabinet.

"Asuka, don't start."

"You weren't even going to tell me?" She rolls up the flyer and throws it at his head, getting no satisfaction as it bounces off his thick head.

"You have a life here now…here."

"You get to fight in it but I don't?"

"I have to," Jin says quickly with determination.

She feels a chill crawl up her back from the coldness in his eyes. "Of course you do."

"I will win," he says proudly.

"Who is your partner?"

He looks down and she partially understands; the fighter's mind doesn't plan just act. They've undergone a few changes together, but that's one aspect about him that hasn't changed.

Asuka continues saying, "Jin…allow me to apply for the position."

She charges at him, yelling to give her courage. She lands three rapid punches to his stomach and a kick to the chest. Just as she tries to punch his face with all her weight behind it, he catches her fist with his palm and stops her momentum with ease and pushes her back a few steps.

As she stands ready, he says, "You've gotten stronger, faster, and more aggressive. Yes…I think I will interview you for the position." He grins as he stands in his fighting position.

"Finally, some real action."

She charges him again, but flips over him as he kicks forward. She may have gotten stronger, but this is the first time that they've spared in a long time, she's not allowing herself to make too many mistakes. She has to make a great impression.

While in midair, he looks up at her in midair and smiles at her, she feels like she's in slow motion. She wonders briefly if he's taking a mental picture of the hair in her face, the fight in her eyes, and her smile; if he's too distracted by her beauty, he'll be an easier target.

After she lands behind him, she comes at him with a combination of one-two punch, which he catches in his palms. He grins as he pulls her hands behind her back and pulls her close. She's fighting to free herself but she's stop when she realizes he's not trying to hurt her.

Jin teases, "What did you mean when you said…finally some real action?"

She grins as he leans in and kisses her. She kisses back, but if she doesn't become his partner, she's kicking him in the groin.


	8. Chapter 8

Asuka walks into their bedroom after a few hours of last minute grocery shopping, wanting to sleep off the stress. But when she sees two wrapped gift boxes on their bed, she runs to them with a renewed vigor. She barely reads the note from Jin about being proud for training hard, that the gifts are something for her to wear at the tournament, and that he excused that staff for tonight because he has something important to show her outside. All she needs to know is that the gifts are for her.

She rips through the small gift box first and smiles when she sees it contains a beautiful pair of red heeled sandals.

"Oh my goodness."

She marvels at them for a moment. Then she puts them on and is happy they are a perfect fit. She walks like a model in front of their full sized mirror, her hand is on her hip and her cheeks sucked in. She laughs at herself before jumping back on the bed and tears through the large gift box.

She gasps at the modified geisha dress that's inside. She lifts it up and is amazed at the design: a black kimono with a white web motif, it has only a left sleeve to leave the right arm uncovered, the kimono is held together by a long red sash, and there is a blue braided cord that would go around her hip as a nice finishing touch. She screams with excitement.

She stands up in front of the mirror, puts the dress against her body, and is forming ideas on what to do with her hair. She screams with excitement again.

She carefully puts the dress down on the bed, exchanges the heels for her sneakers, and hunts down Jin.

She runs outside, closing the back door behind her. She ignores that it's raining, she's too excited to worry about her long sleeve shirt and her dirty pair of blue jeans; she should have put them in the laundry today anyway. She just hopes he's not too afraid when she jumps him like a savage animal.

"Jin!"

"I'm glad you liked your gifts."

"Where are you?" Asuka smiles as she tries follow his voice through the darkness until the automatic porch lights turn on. She sees him stand up from the bench near the garden. She takes a step closer, wondering why he's wearing a fur jacket.

But as he continues to stand it parts. She stands in place as he slowly steps into the porch light. When she sees that he has black wings on his back, her mouth is open from the shock. His skin is pale and yet unaffected by the cold of the rain. He immediately hides his claws under his wings as soon as she looks at them.

She sees past his long white horns on his head and looks into his sad red eyes as he says in a rough voice, "This is why I fight. I'll understand if…you'll leave me now."

Jin simply turns his back to her. But despite her fear, she walks to him, wraps her arms around his waist, and places her head against his cold, wet, damp skin. A song that has been stuck in her head for a week now seems to make sense. She sings to him softly Fake Wings by Yuki Kajiura.

After she sings, she asks simply, "If you can't find comfort in my love, then I'll leave."

As the rain continue to pour down on them, she tears and her heart skips a beat when she feels him hold her hands carefully and lovingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Asuka loves the attention they immediate receive as they walk out of the black limo and walk towards the tournament's registration building. She is walking hand in hand with Jin, who is wearing a slimming black suit and black leather shoes. People make way for them and whisper amongst themselves.

Asuka feels like she's floating on air in her geisha dress, with enough of her legs being exposed to show off her new Japanese tattoo of the word "Bonded" written on her inner thigh on her left leg. The only issue is that her red heeled sandals are hell on feet.

The male fighters look her over more than the female fighters, but she's comfortable with the mix of lustful and judging stares. Her chest is perfectly covered by the cloth strip and the kimono is being held perfectly together by the long red sash. The blue braided cord around her hip took her several tries to look just right but it was worth having the slimming look she has now.

She smiles, lightly touching her hair that is tied up in a loose bun with pink flowers tastefully placed through it, as Lili, wearing her stapled white satin skirt dress outfit, does a double take and grinds her teeth.

Asuka waves hello to Lili, while showing off her new, large wedding ring in the sunlight so it glitters as much as possible. Lili leans forward, preparing a punch, but Lili is held back by her old man servant.

Asuka laughs at her before she continues walking with Jin. She feels Jin lightly elbow her to get her attention. She looks at him with an innocent smile.

"Did I miss something?"

Asuka smiles at him lovingly and then rests her head against his arm. "Not when you're with me."

* * *

Sitting on a chair surrounded by a wooden booth by the fighting ring is a short bald man in a cheap suit. He has a tag on the jacket, written on it is "Announcer Yu." He looks over several papers in front of him.

Announcer Yu yells out loudly, "Jin and Asuka Kazama versus Jack and Paul Phoenix!"

The crowd of men yells, "Asuka…Asuka…Asuka!"

Asuka smiles, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, as she walks out towards ring in her blue sleeveless suit with black leather attachments and a zipper going down from her neck to the stomach. She missed wearing her long white gloves with the blue elbow and hand protectors, and a comfortable black belt. But her black boots with blue protectors were a welcome change for her feet.

As she walks unto the ring, she notices that the applause is replaced with loud sighs. She understands, although she lightly laughs; she was feeling bad about not having her ring on, but now she feels better when looking at the men's disappointed faces. She may have looked great in her geisha dress, but she's not risking putting sweat stains on it or breaking those sandals.

In the spirit of compromise, she opens up the outfit by moving the zipper to her abdomen, revealing a little more of her blue halter top; being a little flirty, but not trashy. The reaction of getting whistles makes her laugh before she starts to stretch.

She watches as Jin casually walks towards and unto the ring. He's wearing black leather jeans with a silver chain around it for design, his fighting gloves, and black shoes. And he's topless, which she always loves. But she maintains herself, as he has his game face on.

As they stretch, Jack and Paul Phoenix makes an entrance with colorful lights, special stage explosions, and loud rock music. Even as the show ends, they get the crowd pumped as they stand in prepared muscle poses.

Asuka can't help but watch along with the crowd until Jin says, "Take note of how Jack clinks and clanks smoothly like the emotionless, well oiled, killing machine it is. He's the sixth generation model of the robotic advancement program. Show no hesitation or mercy."

Asuka looks Jin as he looks at Jack and Paul with cold, fighting calculations running in his head.

"Paul has worked his upper body, but is mid-section is weak…do you see Asuka?"

She understands. She recalls the sparing, the preparation, and the mental training. They can't have any conflicts on any level. They must be united to take their components down.

Jin asks again, "Do you see Asuka?"

Asuka looks Paul and Jack over with a focused mind. She sees that they have arms the size of bowling bowls but made no progress with their hips or legs. "I see."

Announcer Yu yells, "Fighters are you ready?"

Jack stands ready as Paul takes a few steps back.

Jin says, "I'll take Jack, cover Paul."

"Understood," Asuka answers. Then she takes a few steps back as Jin stands ready. She takes a brief look at Paul.

Announcer Yu yells, "Fight!"

Asuka feels her body fill with the hot fire of anticipation as Jin and Jack charge each other. Jin dodges Jack's well aimed series punches. Her mouth opens as Jin punches its head heavily and the crowd yells with excitement.

Jin pounds unto Jack's body with rapid combinations of punches, not stopping even when Jack's electrical circuits show through its exposed chest and Jack's internal gears start grinding against each other.

Asuka sees Paul running in to the rescue and she sprints past Jin and Jack. She surprises Paul with an immediate kick to his stomach, grabbing his arm and shoulder, and flipping him quickly with ease. The combination makes Paul tumble out of the ring.

She looks back at Jin just as he's using a string of punch combinations at Jack's chest. Asuka puts her hands down, it is no longer a fight it is an execution. It was as Jin said - no hesitation, no mercy.

Only when Jack's circuits crack and sizzle, causing a white smoke to flutter out, does Jin stop his assault. Jack falls to the ring floor on its back. The lights from Jack's eyes slowly dim to black. Then Jin's eyes shoot up at her with intense, murderous intent that makes her feel a chill down her back.

Announcer Yu yells, "Jin and Asuka Kazama win!"

Asuka raises her arms in victory, the yell from the crowd follow. Jin's face relaxes and he briefly raises his arm in victory, an action that makes Asuka feels comfortable enough to walk to him and wrap her arms around his waist and places her head against his chest, ignoring the thought simmering in her head about his horrible and angry look.

* * *

Asuka is knocked to ground again and Jin covers for her, again. She slowly gets up to gather her thoughts and cradle her ribs. She knew Anna Williams and Lars Alexandersson would be a tough team. Jin even went over their fighting style of attacking low to the body with fast kicks in the morning and before the match, but she didn't know they'd constantly switch. She's been having too much trouble getting hits in, let alone getting enough time to adjust to the switch of attack styles in a moment's notice.

But she thinks Jin is still sticking with the plan, get them tired by getting in a few power attacks in, and finish them off with a quick power combo to finish them off. She's thankful that Jin is built like a tank, but she assumes that since he's been taking most of the damage he'll most likely be covered in bandages after the end of this match.

She suddenly sees that Lars is holding up Jin and Anna is sprinting towards them.

"No," Asuka yells as she runs and breaks Lars hold on Jin by diving into his knees; a shady but allowable move accordingly to the Tekken Tag rules that they were told during registration.

Hearing Lar screaming in pain isn't as pleasing compared to see him suddenly rolling around on the ground clutching his knees. She sits on top of him and punches him in the face as she hears Anna yell in pain herself, she imagines Jin is exactly his own revenge for the several cheap shots she's taken on his body.

But Asuka can't stop to look at Jin's handiwork; she has to finish Lars off before he can slip away like he's done the entire match. She continues to punch until Lars can only mumble. Her arms feeling like pudding, she takes a deep breath. But she jerks to the left when she hears a body hitting the ring floor, as if getting slam into the ground from a great height. She comforted to see Jin angrily looking over Anna, who is knocked out cold.

Announcer Yu yells, "That was unbelievable! Jin and Asuka Kazama win!"

Asuka is comforted by the crowd applause; it means that the match is truly over. She stands up as Jin walks to her, she smiles at him even though he doesn't smiling at her. In fact, she saw that he had no expression on his face what so ever.

Asuka says happily, "It wasn't pretty, but we won."

She watches him as he ignores her as if she didn't exist and walk off the ring. She bites her lips, as to not get emotional in front of the public. With a brave face, she waves to the crowd and follows Jin to their locker room.

* * *

Announcer Yu yells out, "Jin and Asuka Kazama versus Mystery Woman X and Ling Xiaoyu!"

Asuka walks towards the fighting ring with Jin. Ling is already ready standing on the ring with a woman with her hair and most of her face is covered by a black hooded scarf. But most of her attire Asuka didn't find threatening; a white shirt, white pants with one leg having a pattern based around birds, and dark colored sandals.

"Are we going to talk now or do you plan to blame me after we lose?"

Jin replies blankly, "Our problem isn't Ling, it's the hooded woman. Her defense is incredible; it's as if she knows what move is. Be mindful of it."

Asuka is happy to hear his voice; even it has some venom in it. "Ok, mix up my attacks."

As they walk onto the ring floor, Asuka is happy that there is no audience; she's not in the mood for waving because since the last match their fighting has left her emotional drained. As Asuka starts to stretch, she sees that the hooded woman is unable to keep her attention off Jin.

Asuka asks, "Why is she looking at you like that?"

She turns to Jin and she sees that he's glancing back at her with the same intensity. She feels like snapping him out of it with a right hook to the face.

Announcer Yu yells out, "Fighters are you ready?"

Asuka watches as the mysterious woman stands in the middle of the ring and Ling walks back. Jin begins to walk towards the center but Asuka cuts in front of him.

"I don't think so!" She watches him stand back, before she puts her attention on the woman.

Asuka stands ready, watching with indifference as the woman just stands straight with her hands at her sides. But then she takes another brief look at Jin and slightly grins. Asuka's fists tighten as her blood is boiling.

Announcer Yu yells, "Fight!"

Despite her brief conversation with Jin, Asuka leads in with her usual punch combinations; she needs to punch that smirk off the woman's face. The problem is that woman gracefully dodges her attacks and slips out of her holds before Asuka could hold her arms or waist to flip her.

The woman says smiling, "Don't feel threaten by me. And…he still loves you."

"I didn't ask you! Shut your face!" Asuka rushes at her with a left hook, unable to calm her anger, hence why she wasn't able to see Ling cutting in with a kick. The force to her chest knocks Asuka to her back.

Asuka looks up and in that moment Jin is front of her, punching Ling in the face hard enough to knock her down on her back. Asuka watches as Jin goes to follow up his attack but the woman cuts in front of him, putting her hood down.

The action makes Asuka's mouth drop, but more importantly makes Jin stop in his tracks. It is Jun Kazama, wearing the same white headband in Jin's picture of her. Asuka watches her touch his face with a loving touch.

"You've…gotten so big," Jun says in a loving, gentle voice.

Jin says with shock, "It's…impossible."

She then looks at Asuka; Asuka feels her heart beating faster as Jun's soulful eyes seem to pierce into her. "Only love can keep the devil at bay."

There's a bright flash of light and they are surrounded by a flock of white doves that are flying around them. Jin stands up straight and watches as the birds fly away towards the blue sky, disappearing in the sunlight.

Announcer Yu yells, "Um…KO! Jin and Asuka Kazama win! We have our challengers for the champion fight tomorrow!"

Ling furiously yells, "What!" Ling gets up and storms towards the announcer booth.

The announcer yells with concern, "Security!"

As Ling is taken away kicking at the large men in security uniform, Asuka stands up, walks to Jin, and stands in front of him. She's not sure if he's able to feel her hand as she wipes away the one tear off his face as he continues to look up at the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Announcer Yu yells out, "Championship fight! Jin and Asuka Kazama versus Kazuya Mishima and Lili de Rochefort! All fighters please come to the arena!"

Jin and Asuka walk towards the customized castle themed arena with multileveled floors. There is no audience but there are several cameras placed on the walls televising their actions to large screens by the announcer's booth.

Asuka sees that Mishima and Lili are already on the bottom floor of the arena, talking to each other while looking directly at them. Mishima's clothing of choice is simple white pants, red gloves and footpads. Lili is wearing the same skirt dress outfit, but Asuka finds it annoying that Lili is looking her up and down with a judging eye; a little anger stirs inside her.

"I hate her."

Jin comments, "Thirty percent of Lili's tactic in their past matches has been getting into her opponent's heads to make them angry and unfocused. With you it'd be eighty percent."

"I know…sorry." Asuka calms the dark place in her soul she reserves especially for Lili, paying attention to Jin's sternness to the fact he's about to fight his father.

"Don't be sorry, be ready. Summarize what we discussed."

"They fight up close and personal. Lili weakens fighters with her kick attacks and Mishima superhuman punches can break any combo if he stays focused. They'll double team at all times possible with Mishima doing the finishing move."

"And how do we beat them?"

"Divide and conquer. Make it personal…call them out…feed to their own egos if we need to."

"Are you ready?"

"Watch me."

As soon as they step upon the arena's stone floor, Asuka stands in front of Jin and points at Lili. She yells with resolve, "Lili!"

Lili and Mishima stop talking to each other. Asuka watches as Lili grins at her. "Yes?"

"It's just you and me Lili. Just-you-and-me…if you can think you can handle it." Asuka puts her hand down and walks towards an elevator lift that she assumes will bring them to the second level.

Asuka sees Mishima saying something to Lili until Jin calls out, "Mishima!"

Looking back at Jin, he merely cracks his knuckles and glares intensely at Mishima.

Mishima says dismissively, "I'm going to put you done like the dog you are."

With that Mishima pushes Lili towards the lift and she continues walking towards the lift; Asuka heart is with Jin, imagining he's mental preparation in order to fight Mishima. But she knows he wants to this alone, so she'll allow him this one indulgence, for now.

Announcer Yu yells, "Are they asking for dual battles, dual KO's, and still allow tags? We'll allow it! Fight your rival!"

As Asuka and Lili approach the opposite ends of the lift, they stare down each other and remain silent, even as the lift moves them up to the second level.

As they exit the left, Lili finally comments, "My people say you've been quite the competitor in this tournament. Funny, how your glamour didn't even make it to the first match."

Asuka replies, hiding her anger behind a smile, "Really? I was too busy knocking out my opponents to notice."

Lili brushes her hand through her blonde hair quickly but smoothly. "No matter, I'm just happy I have an actual fight to look forward to, like my breakfast and newspaper served to me in the morning. Although, I still expect you to lose. But…I'm interested to see what the fuss is all about."

Asuka maintains her smile, retaining Jin's council. "Be careful what you wish for."

Announcer Yu yells out, "Fighters ready?"

As Lili stands ready in her fighting stance, Asuka does the same.

Announcer Yu yells out, "Fight!"

Asuka immediately goes on the defensive, for a change, and blocks Lili's multiple attacks to her face. Asuka's charged punch to Lili's side is the first hit and nearly stops Lili's momentum. But it doesn't stop Lili from making a solid kick to her stomach. Asuka grunts as she bends forward, the pain is more severe than she thought it'd be.

Then Asuka feels Lili pulling at her hair and hears Lili laughing. Lili lets go and takes a few steps back as Asuka swings at her with her fists.

Lili teases, "Temper, temper."

"Shut up you little diva!" Asuka misses Lili with her right hook.

Lili mocks, "A little impatient are we? Am I too much for you?"

There's a loud noise and the floor shakes under them. They share a concerned look until it stops and they steady themselves. The event makes Asuka refocus on Jin's council, as she's now more motivated to check on Jin than hurting Lili.

Asuka yells, "Come on!"

"Sure thing," Lili says as she comes at Asuka with a spinning kick.

Asuka counters by swiping Lili's leg, following up with a kick to her head. Lili stumbles back but charges back angrily yelling with leap kick, Asuka catches her and slams her down to ground.

"This is me, keeping my head in the fight. Am I too much for you?" Asuka gets in a few punches into Lili's sides before Lili kicks her way free by kicking Asuka's stomach and legs.

Lili gets up and charges for an attack, Asuka is ready and lands a punch to Lili's stomach, then follows it with a haymaker punch to her face. Asuka watches as Lili looks back at her with a stunned looked as she's knocked against a stone wall. Asuka would follow up with another attack but she's still shaking off the hit to her legs.

They look at each other, breathing hard, until Lili says, "You have…gotten…stronger."

Asuka asks, "Do you give up?

Lili stands up to her feet. "You wish."

She charges and Asuka jabs her with an uppercut and finishes her with a spinning heel drop kick to the Lili's face. Asuka enjoys the sight of Lili's body bouncing on the floor twice and then slowly rolling on her back on the ground, knocked out.

"You've gotten pretty good yourself."

Asuka sees a white dove fly above her and she feels an internal calm sweep over her as it does. She watches it as it flies down to the lower level and suddenly one word comes to her mind. "Jin!"

After Asuka takes the lift back down, she sees that the bottom arena is chaotic. Red embers and hot ashes are falling from the sky, emanating from the burning booth, the television screens, and stones that have been burned and destroyed. She sees Announcer Yu is holding a wireless microphone, hiding behind one of the few stone walls that haven't been smashed or destroyed.

As Asuka steps unto the arena floor, she feels a fighting energy like she's rarely felt before as the wind blows away the fog of dust to reveal Jin and Mishima are still in battle. Jin eyes are burning red as he exchanges punches and kicks to the ribs with Mishima, who also has glowing red eyes.

Asuka watches as they become so engaged in battle, they are unaware of the arena floor cracking under their feet as they continue to fight. But when they exchange charged power punches to the face, there's a loud boom and gust of the wind. They are pushed off their feet and unto opposite ends of the arena, crashing into concrete walls.

Asuka hears Jin scream with pain and runs to him. "Jin!"

"Leave-me-alone!" Jin's yell echoes as he stands up straight, sprouting up black wings from his back.

Asuka stands in a place as a hard wind blows against her. She feels a cold chill as she hears Jim scream with anger and changes in front of her to that horrible creature she thought he'd controlled - the devil.

Asuka sees Mishima stand unto his feet, changing into something. To her shock, she sees that he too is becoming a devil as well. But his skin and wings are purple and more feral – a true monster. His eyes glow brighter.

She watches as Jin's eyes glows twice as brightly. As if knowing what is coming, she automatically steps back. She gasps as two beams of light spring from their eyes. The beams hit each other and create a hot white light upon contact. Both devils yell as their beams grow in size and the white ball in the center increases until it becomes unstable and explodes. Asuka covers her eyes and ducks down as a hard gust of wind blows past her.

Asuka uncovers her eyes as the wind calms down, but is unable to see anything from the ash covered air. Then she senses a spiritual light from the dove flying around the wall to her right. In that same direction, a slight gust of wind reveals Jin lying on the floor with his back against the wall, transformed back to human form.

Asuka runs to him and sits by him, happy to see him still alive but he's unconscious. The bruises on his face and chest are severe. "Jin! Jin!"

Asuka slaps his face, but he doesn't move. But Mishima's yell emitting from the cloaked arena makes Jin eyes snap open. "Jin," Asuka says happily.

But again, Mishima makes his challenging yell. Asuka watches with horror as Jin's eyes slowly turn red and the veins on his face blacken as he starts to growl.

Asuka grabs Jin's face to get his attention. With her eyes watering, she yells, "No! Don't lose yourself again!" Jin is trying to get to his feet but he's too weak, but she can see his fighting rage in his red eyes urging him on. "Jin…no," Asuka yells, holding him hold against his chest as hard as she can.

Jin says in a harsh voice as he struggles to stand again but fails from being too weak, "This is my fight…I need to know how much power the Devil Gene has…maybe I can cure myself…Mishima can show me…through battle."

Mishima emits a louder yell and Jin quickly tries to get to his feet again but he slips on pieces of stone on the floor. Asuka tears as Jin continues to try to stand, fighting her hold. She sings to him sadly Fake Wings by Yuki Kajiura, hoping to connect with his humanity.

But Jin continues to try to stand up like a feral animal struggling for freedom from its captor; the sight of it breaks her heart. She hugs him and cries, feeling the energy inside herself empty out.

It takes the sound the dove's flapping wings flying above them to make her realize that Jin stopped moving. She looks up and sees the dove still flying above them. She looks back of Jin with shock, as he's partially healed and recovered his humanity. She smiles as he wipes her tears away with his hands.

Jin says, "I shall not…succumb…to my fate…with you by my side."

She hugs him tightly and says, "I love you Jin."

"Asuka…I'm sorry."

Asuka let's go of him and then hits him on his arm. "Don't be sorry, be ready!"

Mishima emits another yell before he flaps his wings and blows the ash away, making the arena visible. They both turn to him and see that he's standing in the center of the arena ring before he blasts an eye beam blast towards them. They duck for cover as the blast hits the wall above them, causing rubble to cover their bodies.

They look at each other and Asuka says, "If he goes down, we do it together!" Asuka helps Jin up to his feet.

"Combo special…you ready?"

"Let's do it!"

They charge him, ignoring the intimidating size he's grown into and his challenging yell. Jin leads the charge, dodging another blast attack that only scorches the arena floor. Jin punches Mishima in the face with a power punch and then yells, "Asuka!"

"On it!" Asuka sneaks in a fast uppercut punch. "Jin, go for it!"

Jin follows through with a high flying kick, soaring above her easily, and making enough contact with Mishima to make him spin in mid-air. "Finish him!"

"Gladly," Asuka yells as she speeds pass Jin. She charges up an uppercut with all her remaining energy and connects with Mishima's face, making him fall to the ground hard.

As they stand there, they watch Mishima change back to his human form, knocked out.

Announcer Yu suddenly yells, "Um…it's over! We have our champions! Now get me out of here!"

As Announcer Yu runs away, Asuka takes deep breathes as she hears Jin say behind her, "It's over."

"Good." Asuka falls unto Jin's arms.

Asuka sees the dove fly above them and she hears a gentle, soft voice in her head say, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and it always perseveres. Love never fails. I leave you now with my son, but these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."

And with that the voice goes away and the dove flies away into the sky.

Asuka smiles and then says as Jin lifts her off her feet, "Hey Jin, guess what?"

"Yes?"

"I think your mother likes me." Asuka faints unto Jin's chest.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks everybody for your comments and personal feedback! I'm glad to see that the overall story is being well received, I really enjoyed writing it.

I recently received a new Tekken story request, so watch for it in a week or so.

And for those who are wondering, the message given to Asuka from the dove is a passage taken from the bible, 1 Corinthians 13:4-8,13. I was inspired to add it to the story as a nice way to help wrap up the chapter and, in a way, summarize the relationship between Jin and Asuka.

Thanks again for all the support and be good!

Bourguit


End file.
